Ahra Fujoshi
by FeelGood
Summary: Frustasinya si kembar KiHyun yang mempunyai kakak perempuan seorang Fujoshi akut...KIHYUN Twins!


**Ahra Fujoshi**

 **Summarry:** Frustasinya si kembar KiHyun yang mempunyai kakak perempuan seorang Fujoshi akut. Lihat keseruannya di FF saya..KIHYUN Twins!

.

.

.

"Kakak! Aku tidak mau memakainya! Kami ini sudah 18 tahun!" Teriak Kyuhyun di depan Kakaknya, Ahra yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Sambil menatap horor tas berbahan kertas warna abu-abu yang di pegang Ahra.

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun sayang~ Kalian akan imut memakai piyama kembar ini, lagipula gambarnya juga bukan Hello Kitty lagi, ini gambar Zorgons." Jelas Ahra mencoba membujuk si bungsu.

"Aish tetap saja aku geli. Yang benar saja kami memakai piyama kembar? Itu sudah masalalu saat kami TK! Ingat Kak, TE te Ka A KA, TEKA!" Tekan Kyuhyun di akhir kalimatnya, sementara si kembar yang lain yaitu Kibum hanya duduk di sofa dan melirik keduanya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kakak tidak ingat. Ayolah Kibum saja mau memakainya. Iya kan Kibum sayang~" Gemas Ahra yang mencubiti pipi Kibum, sementara yang dicubit hanya meringis sedikit.

"AAARRCCKKK..!" Geram Kyuhyun frustasi menjambak rambutnya sendiri kemudian melangkah dengan kaki kesal menuju kamarnya.

"Ai. Kibum manis tunggu dulu sayang!" Cegat Ahra pada Kibum yang hendak menyusul kembarannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kibum datar.

"Pakai ini ya tampan. Dan suruh kembaranmu itu memakainnya juga, kalau dia tidak mau kau paksa saja atau kau ikat dia lalu kau pakaikan piyama ini. ya ya ya?" Bujuk Ahra sambil menggantungkan tali tas tadi itu di pergelangan lengan Kibum sambil mendorong-dorong Kibum agar masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu ekstrim Kak?" Tanya Kibum disela dorongannya (?)

"Oh? Kibum mau eskrim? Itu masalah kecil, nanti Kakak belikan eskrim yang banyak untuk kalian. Oke?"

Blam!

"Yes! Berhasil! Bersenang-senanglah my Twins!" Girang Ahra kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya

KiHyun room...

Puk!

Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Kibum yang barusan melemparinnya dengan tas berisikan piyama bergambar Zorgons itu (ada yang udah tau Zorgons? Nonton film Zathura kalo yang kaga tau) karena menganggu acarannya bermain i-Pad.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Piyama." Jawab Kibum datar sambil menarik ujung kaos merahnya untuk dibuka.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut.

"Ganti baju." Jawab Kibum seadannya.

"Mau-maunnya." Cibir Kyuhyun dan kembali berkutat dengan i-Padnya.

Kibum pun kembali dengan kegiatannya hendak melepas kaos tapi dia agak kesulitan saat sikunya sudah sampai di ujung lengan, siku yang satunya nyangkut di lubang lengan yang lain, jadinya muka Kibum tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

"Arck! Susah sekali..!" Keluh Kibum.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kibum mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengganti kaosnya dengan piyama. Di turunkannya kembali kaos merahnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mirip seperti iklan biskuat.

"Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kak Ahra karena besok ulangtahunnya. Tapi kaos ini sepertinya ingin lengket denganku" Jawab Kibum.

"Memangnya kau mau memberinya apa? Menuruti semua kemauannya? Menjadi bonekanya seharian? Ditarik kesana- ditarik kesini. Foto sana foto sini, cubit ini cubit itu. Apa kau tidak kesal punya Kakak perempuan seorang Fujoshi?!" Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Fujo apa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Fujoshi" Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Apa itu?" Dan lagi pertanyaan yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendesah.

"Fujoshi itu seorang perempuan yang menyukai couple laki-laki dengan laki-laki." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Semacam gay begitu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Tidak harus, tapi entahlah pokoknya ya seperti itu. Dia sudah terkena syndrom fujoshi itu sejak kita dilahirkan kurasa. Kau ingat Kak Ahra pernah menyuruh kita berciuman di taman dan kita patuh-patuh saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalunya.

"Saat kita TK?" Tanya Kibum lagi (?)

"Eum." Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

"Oh iya. Bukannya Kak Ahra sering memotret kita ya? Waktu makan,gosok gigi,memakai seragam bersama,bermain sepeda bersama,dan masih banyak lagi. Itu fotonya kemana?" Tanya Kibum antusias.

"Dia upload di jejaring sosial miliknya, bahkan dia membuatkan fanclub untuk kita, aku lupa namannya. Dasar kakak aneh." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa maksudnya dia membuat semacam itu? Efeknya apa?" Tanya Kibum penasaran (perasaan Kibum disini blo'on banget ya? Hahaha)

"Entahlah. Tapi setelah aku baca-baca di internet, aku takut Kak Ahra punya fikiran aneh yang menginginkan kita melakukan sesuatu yang..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dan itu membuat Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Awalnya Kibum hanya menunggu kalimat Kyuhyun selanjutnya, tapi lama kelamaan Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, itu membuat Kyuhyun parno dan berfikir yang iya-iya. Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya hanya bisa menelan ludah dan meremas sprei.

"YAK KAU MAU APA?!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Ahra yang tadinya hendak mengambil masker wajah pun kini menoleh kearah kamar yang terletak di seberang kamarnya. Dengan secepat kilat Ahra meloncat dari ranjangnya menuju pintu kamar KiHyun. Ahra pun menguping disana.

"KYAAAAA...!" Teriak Kyuhyun menggema membuat Ahra semakin penasaran. "Kenapa menindihku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Diam!" Bentak Kibum membuat Ahra ikut terlonjak dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan! Jangan! Jebal!"

"Berisik! Ini tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi sakit!"

"Makannya tenang, rileks saja~"

"Sa-sakit? Rileks?" Lirih Ahra di balik pintu. Dia pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau, lepaskan tanganku bodoh!"

"Berisik sekali, mau ku sumpal pakai ini? Huh?"

"A-ampun, i-itu pasti ti-tidak mu-muat"

"Awas kalau teriak lagi, ku paksakan benda ini masuk seutuhnya ke dalam mulutmu!"

"N-ne, tapi pelan-pelan aku takut, itu sakit."

"Tenang saja, nanti kalau sudah keluar juga enak."

" _Aigoo.. ..kenapa secepat ini mereka melakukannya?"_ Batin Ahra

"AAAAARRRGGHHH...Sakit, hentikan!" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Ahra ingin berteriak histeris saat itu juga, dia tidak mau melewatkan momen yang sudah lama dia tunggu. Dia pun merogoh kantong piyamanya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk merekam suara-suara yang akan terdengar dari kamar si kembar selanjutnya.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi juga keluar."

"Tapi sakit. Kak ~ Kibum hentikan, ahakh!"

"Ya ampun. Kyu sampai merengek dan memanggil Bum Kak? Ternyata dia type uke yang berisik, atau Kibum yang terlalu kasar mainnya?" Analisis Ahra di depan kamar yang masih memegang ponsel.

"Tung-tunggu sebentar lagi." Ucap Kibum dengan tenaga.

"Cepat Kak, selesaikan sekarang juga, aku tidak tahan~"

"Sedikit lagi, tahan."

"Kak~"

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ahh~ keluar juga~" Desah Kibum.

"Ck! Sakit, bodoh!"

"Hehe, maaf tadi kasar. Habisnya kau berontak terus sih."

"Ini sakit!"

"Iya-iya maaf, sini biar kubersihkan dengan tisu darah dan cairan putihnya."

"Hooooh?" Ahra semakin mangap saja mendengar kata 'tisu,darah,dan cairan putih'

BRAK!

"Apa yang ka-"

Ucapan Ahra menggantung. Kibum yang sedang memegang jidat Kyuhyun dengan tisu dan Kyuhyun yang berbaring di kasur menoleh dengan kedatangan Ahra.

"Hah? Kalian masih rapi?" Tanya Ahra bego. KiHyun pun tak kalah cengo. "Bukannya kalian habis-" Ucap Ahra diakhiri tanda kutip dua di kedua sisi samping kepalanya dengan jari.

"Maksud Kak Ahra?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ta-tadi darah,ti-tisu dan...dan ca-cairan putih?" Tanya Ahra gugup.

"Aaaahh..Tadi aku habis memencet jerawatnya Kyuhyun yang nangkring di jidatnya Kak. Agak susah karena Kyuhyun terus berteriak, tapi aku tindih saja tubuhnya. Lalu aku pencet jerawat merahnya, eh keluar cairan putih seperti nanah dan kemudian disusul darah. Begitu." Jelas Kibum panjang.

"O-oh." Ahra hanya bis agaruk tengkuk.

"Memangnya Kak Ahra kira kami melakukan apa?" Tanya KiHyun bersamaan.

"Huh? An..Anu..itu tadi Kakak kira kalian..ng..kalian..."

"DASAR KAKAK FUJOSHI...!"

.

.

.

 **SELESAI**


End file.
